1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure may generally relate to a semiconductor device and an error scrub operation.
2. Related Art
Recently, in order to increase the operating speed of a semiconductor device, DDR2 or DDR3 signaling is used, in which 4-bit or 8-bit data are inputted and outputted (inputted/outputted) in each clock cycle. In the case where an input and output (input/output) speed of data is increased, the probability of an error occurring during a data transmission process increases. Therefore, a separate device and method for ensuring the reliability of data transmission is needed.